


A Joyous Night

by narkeza



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkeza/pseuds/narkeza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik gives Charles his present</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joyous Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine

Charles collapsed into his chair with a sigh of relief. He had just spent the past hour shepherding the merrily drunk children to bed. They constantly bounced, Raven walking around with mistletoe to get a kiss from Hank and Hank trying to keep away. Christmas carols sung at the top Banshee's lungs destroyed china.  
The peace and quiet is delightful.  
Strong hands started massaging his shoulders and a kiss placed on his hair. Smiling, he looked up into Erik's eyes then travelled to the Santa hat on his head.  
"Raven found you then?" He giggled, a little tipsy himself.  
"Much to her delight." Erik mumbled and moved around to kneel in front of Charles. "I have a special gift for you."  
Out of his pocket he pulled out a small gift. As he pressed it into Charles hands he kissed him tenderly. "Merry Christmas, Charles."  
Inside was a light chain and attached is a raven of intricate knots. The raven's eyes are the same blue as Charles eyes.  
"It is beautiful." Charles whispers. Erik waved his hand and the chain snakes around Charles neck.  
"I love you."


End file.
